Two Worlds Apart
by TheCalligrapher1
Summary: A invisible attacker,a love triangle and, the loss of a close friend. Life seemed great for Rikku but what happens when her world comes crashing down around her.
1. Memories Are Just Menories, Right?

A/N: Ok, so I started writing this fic to take my mind off of my current story Make Love 

To Me cuz I'm totally over thinking it and I need to relax. So I hope you all enjoy this. This is actually my 2nd fic ever written. So I hope you all enjoy it. And I can take some criticism. No worries. Ok so here it goes. (Repost: 1/25/2005)

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 1: Memories Are Just Memories, Right?

Rikku sat outside on the Celsius' deck on a hot summer day in the middle of August. The wind blew her blonde beaded braids in every which way as the Celsius cut through the clear blue skies of Spira. The sun shone brightly deepening her already tanned skin. A smile crept up on the young woman's face. Life had been pretty good to her lately. She had landed a job as Gippal's assistant in the Machine Faction and more often than not she teamed up with her fellow Gullwings to sphere hunt. She had just bought a small cottage just out on the edge of the Moonflow. It was so beautiful, it looked like the candy house from Hansel and Gretle. She absolutely loved it. Rikku had a wonderful family and plenty of friends. Paine had been recently married and was about to give birth any day now. Who would have thought that Dr. P would be the first one to settle down? She had everything a girl could possibly want. Although life was good she was not content. She felt as if something direly important was missing. And deep down she knew what it was. Deep down she knew she couldn't have it. And one word came to mind as she began to reminisce. **_Wakka_**.

Yuna's Pilgrimage-5 Years Ago

Guadosalam and the Thunder Plains

She was sitting outside the passage to the Thunder Plains completely terrified of going in but she knew that she had to. She had to do it for Yuna. When the rest of the group arrived she tried in vain to convince them to go a different route but Sir Auron wouldn't hear of it. Nobody seemed to care about her fear of thunder except for Wakka. He had taken he aside and calmly reassured her that nothing was going to happen to her because he wouldn't let it.

When they had finally arrived at Rin's Inn, she relentlessly begged Sir Auron to let them stay the night until he gave into her incessant whining. They checked in and after huddling under the covers in the bed that she with Yuna, she found that she couldn't fall asleep. She could still hear the thunder. She had to get away from it. The only place she could possibly think of ridding the noise was the basement. Rikku looked over at her sleeping cousin and climbed out of bed. She quietly left the room in an effort not to disturb Lulu and Yuna from their slumber. She walked down the hall to the basement door jumping every so often at the creaking of the old wooden floors. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and looked in. To her surprise she saw Wakka sitting in the dark on an old beat up couch underneath a blanket looking out the window at the falling rain and flashes of light.

When he looked up and saw her he beckoned her over to sit underneath the woolen blanket with him. For awhile they sat in silence just looking out at the rain. From down here they could barely hear the thunder. After awhile he explained that he had come down here to think. He needed to focus on the pilgrimage and be more not be so distracted the way he was on his last pilgrimage. It struck her that Wakka wasn't as dumb as he looked or seemed to act. There was something that ran deep within him. They sat up for hours sharing memories of their childhood and their hopes for the future. Although they had only known each other for a few short weeks she felt like she had known him all her life. And after awhile she forgot completely that she was even in the thunder plains. That night was the first time she felt it. That night was the night that she first knew. She was falling for him.

Rikku was pulled from her thoughts when a very pregnant Paine violently shook her from her daydreams. She would have pummeled the silver-haired girl if she wasn't pregnant, but she didn't want to chance hurting the baby. Secretly, she hoped if Paine and Baralai ended up having a girl they would name her Rikku, but the chances of that happening were slim to none.

"What the hell was that for Dr. P?", she yelled highly angered.

"We've arrived in Besaid and you need to report to the bridge. We have been paging you for the pas thirty minutes and I was sent to get you, " she growled.

"Sorry, I guess I was lost deep in thought," Rikku replied as she calmed herself down.

"You seem to be in la la land a lot these days Ri, you need to get your head out the clouds and focus. This trip isn't for pleasure you know." With that Paine turned on her heel and waddled off.

It had nearly been three years since she had last been into the village on Besaid. She couldn't bare to go back there. Especially knowing that Wakka would be there with his wife Lulu and their three year old son Chappu. She just could bring herself to go to Besaid and see the happy family knowing what she felt inside. Besides Lulu was her friend and what she felt was wrong. She couldn't believe that she even agreed to come here. But she promised Yuna she would. Yuna needed her help. She said that she and Tidus needed to tell them all something important. That's why she along with Baralai, Paine, Gippal, Nooj, and LeBlanc were traveling to Besaid.

Rikku stepped out onto the sandy beaches of Besaid and followed the rest of the group up the path and into the village. She was practically shaking with nervousness but she knew she had to do this despite how much she didn't want to. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see him so happy without her. She didn't want to dig up old memories and open old wounds. She didn't want to hurt the way she did when Wakka married Lulu. She didn't want to hurt the way she did the day she found out that Lulu was pregnant or the day that she gave birth to their son. Too many painful memories lay ahead in the small seaside village. But memories were just memories, right?


	2. The First Cut Is The Deepest

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. I do NOT own anything from Final Fantasy X or X-2. So please don't sue me. I really don't own anything but a couple of pennies and that's if I search underneath the couch and its scary under there.

A/N: Sorry that this is so short. I've been cramming in school so I don't have much time lately and I've having idea issues. All your reviews have been awesome. I was going to put a juicy seen in this chapter but I decided I wanted to wait for the lemon and keep it PG.

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 2: The First Cut Is The Deepest

Wakka paced outside his house waiting for the Gullwings and the others to arrive. He was trying to fight off an anxiety attack. He felt beads of sweat forming around his hairline. He knew that he was only like this because a certain blonde Al Bhed girl would be arriving within the hour. He mentally scolded himself for even thinking about her. He had a beautiful wife that he loved and a son that he adored. But he couldn't help but think about Rikku. He had only seen her briefly three years ago. She had been seventeen and now she was twenty. A grown woman now. He wondered if she still remembered the days of Yuna's pilgrimage and the first year of the Eternal Calm. He wouldn't blame her if she had blocked it out after all the pain he had caused her over the years but it was something that he would never forget and cherish forever.

Wakka looked up to see his son running towards him. Seeing the little boy he smiled. In the years since Chappu's birth the small boy had become his pride and joy. He would never regret having his son. He would always be the one thing that mattered most above anything else. Gathering the auburn haired boy in his massive arms he began to walk towards the village gates as a group of people approached in the distance. It had to be Rikku and the others. He didn't know if he was ready for this but he really didn't have any other choice. This meeting had been called for a reason and it wasn't for one big family reunion either. Something had gone terribly wrong and they all needed to work together.

"Wakka," Baralai called, "Your message seemed very urgent. I gathered the others as you requested and came as soon as possible."

"Thanks, you're a good friend and a good leader, ya.'

The others soon gathered and he walked them back to his home near the back of the village. Inside the house Lulu, Yuna, and Tidus sat waiting for the rest of the group. Yuna rose as they entered giving them each a hug. She was six months pregnant so she had quite a struggle doing this. She especially had trouble hugging Paine. It was like bumper bellies.

As everyone settled in Wakka looked over at Rikku. How she had changed. Her golden locks were now to her waist in braids with colorful beads stratigically placed about. She wore a pale blue bikini top with leather trim along with a matching pleated micro mini skirt with a chunky leather belt and leather boots that reached her knees. Much of he skin was exposed and was very tan from being in the sun constantly. He noticed that her once very small breasts were now plumped up and very full. He remembered how he used to tease her about only having a mouthful because in reality she quite literally did back then. Now she had blossomed into a full-grown woman. She was a legs and curves. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her body, just nicely toned muscle. At that moment Rikku looked up and met his gaze. She offered him a small smile but her emerald green swirls seemed to be duller than he had ever seen them. _Could she still be hurting after all these years_, he thought. He winced at the realization bringing fourth the memory of the very first time he had inflicted pain upon her.

Yuna's Pilgrimage-5 Years Ago

Sunibia Desert on Bikinal Island-Leaving Home

Wakka stood on the bridge of the Celsius feeling helplessly infuriated. _How could she be Al Bhed? How could she have lied about it this whole time? She an Al Bhed? A heathen?_

He was so angry that he didn't realize that the girl in question was no longer in the room with the rest of the group. She had run off shortly after he yelled at he after boarding the airship. _How could she do this to me? I told her things. I trusted her. How could she deceive me like this? How?_

As they flew away from Home as it exploded he turned and walked towards the lift past the cabin that held the living quarters. As he reached the end of the hall he heard sobs coming from one of the rooms. Stepping inside the room he saw Rikku sitting on the bed with tears streaming down her sand-buffed cheeks. She looked up at him with so much pain in her eyes silently crying out to him and like an idiot instead of comforting her he turned around and walked out on her. When he was once again on the bridge he saw Tidus and Lulu standing together. When they saw him they both looked at his disapprovingly.

"What I do to you guys? Why the dirty looks, ya?"

"Because you're being a complete dumbass!" Tidus barked at him.

"WHAT?"

"You're being an ass to Rikku!" the blonde boy roared.

"But she fucking lied to me!"

"Can you blame her?" Lulu asked calmly. "She knew you were going to react like this. Can you blame her for not wanting to be in pain? For not wanting you to hate her after you two have become such good friends. She just lost her home for Yevon's sake Wakka. Not to mention that her cousin is going to die in the Final Summoning. So have a little compassion."

"Maybe you're right, ya." He said as he turned to go apologize to Rikku.

"Wakka?" Lulu called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, the first cut is the deepest."

He walked slowly towards Rikku's room anticipating her reaction. He felt so guilty. She had just lost her home and probably thought that she had lost him too. Once again he entered her room. She lay faced down on her pillow sobbing her precious little heart out. He sat down next to her on the bed and began to rub her back ever so gently as if to ease the pain he'd caused her heart. She rolled over and looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. He green swirls looked more intense than ever and suddenly he because mesmerized by them. Before he realized what he was doing he had leaned forward and cupped her small face in his large brown hands. Hi s lips softly brushed her pale pink ones as he kissed her feeling the soft, silkiness of her lips. Pulling her body closer to his he traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she gasped giving him the full advantage to slip his tongue in to deepen the kiss. He felt her arms slide around his neck pulling him down against her soft body. Kissing her was pure bliss. With each passing second that she touched him and he touched her he became more intoxicated. She played with the hair on the back of his neck as her ran his hand across her flat stomach. He kissed her harder and deeper until he was completely breathless and had to pull away. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes and he smiled at her. In those few moments something had shifted between them. What was once a comfortable friendship had suddenly become so much more. He never did get to apologize to her that day or even after that. But in his heart he knew that she knew he was truly sorry.

Wakka looked back at Rikku. They high-spirited girl in had once known and loved had transformed into a beautiful woman. As she now stood before him she looked so fragile. Like she needed to be held. And Yevon he wanted to but he knew that it would be wrong. Deep down he was proud of her for becoming who she is now all on her own. Deep down he still loved her but there was nothing he could so about it. Besides they had much bigger problems to worry about. If he couldn't have her and love her openly he would keep he safe. Anyways he wouldn't have time to agonize over lost love if the were all dead, now would they?


	3. Fallen Dreams

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah...I don't own it otherwise it wouldn't be called a fan fic.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to give a little bit of background. I'm trying some new techniques that I learned in my Composition. So I wanted to try out some foreshadowing. Ok here goes. Let me know what you think. Oh and a special thanks to all of you that have commented. Oh and if I have some incorrect facts or spelling or something doesn't make sense please let me know. It would be greatly appreciated.

Summary: It's been three years since Vegnagun and Rikku has everything a girl could want yet she isn't content. There is something missing and she knows what it is. Can she overcome all the obstacles to make her life complete?

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 3: Fallen Dreams

Somewhere In Spira (Present Day)

The warm glow from the fireplace bounced off the young man's face casting shadows off his stony face making his already sharp features even sharper than they already were. He sat in his purple plush easy chair with the feet up while his hands rested in his lap. He was bundled up in his white terrycloth robe. He sat there and just thought. There was so much pain and anger residing in him. The only two things that could calm the sea of anger rising inside him were his plots for revenge and her.

He thought of all the things he would do for her. How she would come to him in the night and make sweet love to her. He had known her all his life. He would do anything for her. He would die for her. She was the only one who he had forgiven for stealing his dreams. The others had taken everything away from him. His pride, his hope, his dignity, his future. He could have been High Summoner, or Praetor of New Yevon, even Mevyn of the Youth League. Something respectable but no they had taken that opportunity away from him. One that he could never get back. He could have been a leader and now he never will amount to anything of great importance. But he would because he would make them pay. They would pay with their lives. He didn't want to hurt her with this and that's why she could never find out.

They had now adjusted into their perfect cushy lives. The thought that everything was as right as rain. But little did they know that they had another thing coming. They believed that they had their Eternal Calm and that gave him the perfect opportunity to attack when they least expected it. He would take them out one by one and his precious would be none the wiser.

The tall, dark, mysterious man rose from his chair and stood before the window. He watched as the snowflakes fell silently to the ground. Each one uniquely different. They reminded him of his dreams. As long as they gracefully floated in the air they had potential to become something more but as soon as they touched the ground they would silently fade into the endless sea of hopelessness. Much like his fallen dreams.

A/N: Ok, yeah I know that was really, really, really short. But it had purpose.If you can guess where mystery man is in Spira I will make the next chapter long and include a lemon. Hee hee hee. :smiles evil grin:. Until next time boys and girls.


	4. The Unexpected

A/N: Thank you all for your patience. I wanna thank AngelTaisha, Anrixan, Ying Ying 54, and Steel Balrog for giving me such inspiration and ideas for writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh by the way I started a message board with the above authors and we invite you all to come and check it out. Join the ranks!

http:www.spirasfinest. 

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 4: The Unexpected

Rikku sat outside on the beach absorbing the information that was revealed to her at dinner. She couldn't believe that once again their lives were in danger. The worse part of all was not knowing who their attacker was. It was like trying to fight a fiend equipped with night vision while you couldn't see jack shit. They were all sitting ducks just waiting there to be devoured by this new threat. This sick freak had already torched Yuna and Tidus' house and subsequently they had to stay with Wakka and Lulu until the Besaid Building Committee had restored their home to what it once was or they could always buy a new home. But knowing Yuna she'd want her old house back. . It was all completely unexpected and had caught them all off guard. Damn, she felt so angry.

The cold breeze sent shivers down her spine. In her haste not to return to Besaid she had forgotten about how cold the weather got at nights here on the island. By day the island was a tropical paradise and by night it was so cold it felt like hell was freezing over yet in the time that she had spent on the island she had never encountered weather that wasn't constant. Rikku thought of all the places she had lived in the last six years. From Home in the Bikanil Desert to her cottage on the edge of the Moonflow. And the memory of a year spent in the capital of education brought a gentle smile to her face. Bevelle.

Bevelle-Three Years Ago

"So this is it?" Yuna said with tears in her eyes as she turned to leave. "We're all going our separate ways."

After one last hug goodbye the two cousins departed leaving Rikku standing there alone. She didn't know what to do or where to go. For the last two and a half years she had been traveling Spira and now she had no place to go and nothing to do. Home and been destroyed a few years back and the Al Bheds had relocated to D' jose. But she really didn't feel like going there because for once in her life all she wanted was some quiet. At least for a little while. She could always go to Besaid and be with Yuna but she really didn't want to go there. She didn't want to have to face the pain that resided there that she had cast from her life so long ago.

Rikku was so deep in thought that she didn't even see Baralai approach her. The Praetor of New Yevon stood before her with an amused smile plastered on his golden face. He had never seen the perky blond Al Bhed girl this lost in thought. He had never seen her like this and it almost frightened him yet it interested him at the same time. There must be something of importance troubling her pretty little head. He gently reached out and touched her. She looked up surprised to see him standing there. She realized that she was still standing in the center of the Bevelle Temple's courtyard.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked.

Baralai chuckled. "Well, for one, I work here. Two, I was just leaving on my way home and saw you standing here lost in thought all by your lonesome, so I decided to come bid you farewell once more."

"Oh," she replied looking down at her shoes.

"Rikku, is something the matter?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"I just don't know what to do or where to go," she wailed. Tears were quickly welling up in her swirling green orbs and on the verge of spilling out onto her cream colored cheeks.

Baralai gently pulled her into an embrace. He could feel his heart pounding. He had never in his life been this close to a woman that wasn't in his family. He had lived a very sheltered life in Bevelle. Growing up among the monks didn't give him much opportunity to mingle with the opposite sex. And during his Crimson Squad days Gippal got all the ladies and he was just way to shy. He caressed the back of the head with his left hand, gently running his fingers through her silken hair as he continued to console her. He'd never seen Rikku cry before and for some reason unknown to him it made his heart ache.

Pulling away Rikku looked up into Baralai's deep chocolate eyes. "What am I gonna do Lai?"

"Well for now we can go grab something to eat. I'm famished and you must be too. And then we can discuss things from there. It may be a little unexpected but you can stay with me here in Bevelle until you decide on what you want to do. Sound like a plan?" He said completely surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. He couldn't believe that he had just invited Rikku to come live with him.

Rikku nodded up at him as she linked her arm in his. The two began to walk off in the sunset towards Baralai's town house in the heart of the city. Little did she know she was about to get the calm that she had been so desperately needing and he would get the excitement of his life.

Baralai leaned against the gates of Besaid staring up at the stars. They were just so beautiful. In Bevelle the city lights didn't allow for much stargazing but here on the island it was the most perfect place to take in their beauty. He spotted Rikku walking up from the beach. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself. He normally tanned skin had turned pale from the cold. She was still wearing next to nothing. Removing his outer robe he approached the shivering young woman.

"You should cover up. You wouldn't want to catch a cold." He said with a small smile as he offered her is green polyester robe.

"Thank you, You've always done a wonderful job looking out for me," she said as she put on his robe.

Baralai could see that her eyes were filled with gratitude and a mixture of a bunch of emotions that he couldn't read. They held each other's gaze for some time before either of them spoke.

"Lai, what happened to us?"

"You didn't love me" he replied lowering his eyes, pain evident in his voice.

"That's not true" she said reaching out to caress his cheek but he turned his face away from her.

"Is that so? Then how is it possible to love someone yet being in love with someone else at the same time?"

"Do you still love me Lai?"

"Of course I do. I'll never stop. You were my first love."

"Do you love Paine?"

"No duh, she's my wife Ri-. Oh." He said looking down at the sand.

"See. It's simple. You can still hold on to you fist love and at the same time love someone else new."

"I guess that makes sense. So does he know you still love him?"

"What? Who?"

"Wakka"

"What makes you-"

"Rikku," he said cutting her off with a wave of the hand. "This is me you're talking to. We lived together for roughly over a year and a half in very close proximities. I know you. And very well I might add. You're not happy. I can tell. I see the forced smiles. I see the pain in your eyes that you're trying so hard to erase with laughter. But you can't and you and I both know it."

"What does me being unhappy have to do with Wakka?" she scoffed.

"You love him. I can see it in the way you look at him. You used to look at me that way once. And as painful as it is for me to say it you love him. And he is what is going to make you happy. And you can't deny it because deep down you know its true."

Rikku opened he mouth to give Baralai a smart-ass remark but before she could get a word out she collapsed into Baralai's arms as he rushed to aid her. It looked down at the girl he now held. He felt wet warms soaking his hands and clothing. Her life was flowing out of her body and on to him._ Oh Yevon, _he thought, _This can't be happening. _He screamed for help and began to cast his first curaga spell.

A/N: Ok so my story is not taking unexpected twists that I didn't even know it was going to take. I no longer know what the pairings are. So bare with me. Oh thank you for reading and please review. Chapter 5 is already written. I just need to type it.


	5. Sorry for Everything, Goodbye for Good

Disclaimer: Same shit, different chapter. I own nothing. Quit asking.

A/N: In the flashbacks the years are rounded, they are not exact. Please bear with me. Oh I have a surprise for you in chapter 7. You'll just have to wait and see what it is.

Two World's Apart

Chapter 5: Sorry for Everything, Goodbye for Good

Wakka sat in the cold plastic chair beside Rikku's bed. He'd spent the last three hours by her side and the two before that in the hospital chapel praying for her life. He never had wanted her to ever have to feel the slightest bit of pain yet in his efforts to shield her from the horrors of his mistakes he only ended up hurting her worse. Now she lay still in the hospital bed with a zillion different tubes coming out of her. She was on a respirator because she couldn't breathe for herself. Her skin was unusually pale against the white sheets; her skin cold compared to its usual warmth. This all brought so much sorrow to his heart but her heart gave him strength and hope because it was still beating strong. He thanked Yevon that she was still alive. Whoever the sick bastard was, he was going to hunt the coward down and kill him.

The bullet had been a mere three inches from her heart. It had pierced her left lung causing it to collapse. If it hadn't been for Baralai casting multiple curagas on her he knew that she would be dead. He owed the young Praetor his gratitude and so much more. Wakka couldn't help but wonder if Baralai was still in love with Rikku. They had spent quite a bit of time in Bevelle together and he was pretty sure their relationship was more that just a friendship. _But Baralai is a married man and has a kid on the way_, he told himself, dismissing the thought._ If the Praetor is anything like myself and I'm correct that he and Rikku were more than just friends then he was most definitely having one hell of an inner struggle. _

Wakka placed his hands on Rikku's still form and rested his head upon them. Her heart still beat strong. He knew she would pull through. She just had too. She was his best friend. His muse. His heart. His soul. He knew that to having these feelings were wrong because he was a married man. He had vowed before Yevon to never act upon those feelings. But wasn't it enough? Did Rikku have to die for it?

Besaid Island-4 years Ago

1 year after Eternal Calm Began

The gray clouds sailed by overhead; little crystal droplets fell from the pale sky. It hardly ever rained in Besaid. Maybe about four times a year, if even that. The island was always lush and beautiful. Rikku paced the floor of her kitchen waiting for Wakka's arrival. He had called her earlier in the day and told her that they needed to talk. It had been a month since their bitter break up and the blond Al Bhed girl missed her red headed Yevonite. She really hoped that he was coming to patch things up between the two of them. She really didn't want to throw a relationship away over one of her childish actions. She had wanted Wakka to drop everything and come to D'jose with her. It was stupid. But she was only sixteen. It had been an immature mistake. Rikku had invested so much time, energy, love, hope, and faith into what she and Wakka had together.

A dripping wet Wakka enter her kitchen through the back door. He had a grim look on his face. And deep down Rikku knew that it had nothing to do with the harsh weather that he had just come out of. An eerie feeling crept up her spine as she studied the man before her. Something was terribly wrong.

"Wakka!" She squealed as she ran across the kitchen and threw her arms around him.

"Ri, hey...how ya been?" He replied in a low voice as he stiffly held her with one arm.

Rikku pulled away from him as she sensed his hesitation. "Kika, is something the matter?" She asked in an inaudible voice. Wakka looked up and met her tear-filled gaze before nodding his head solemnly. Her first instinct had been dead on. Something was wrong.

"Ri..."he started still staring at the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"Just tell me, Wakka," she said taking a few steps away from him. "Just tell me what it is. Is it bad?"

There was a long uneasy silence between the two of them. Neither had the courage to break the silence for the fear of the pain that would ensue. Wakka leaned in and gently kissed her, teasing her lips apart. Kissing her deeply, he caressed her tongue with his. After what seemed like an eternity Wakka finally pulled away and spoke.

"Lulu's pregnant," he mumbled.

"WHAT!" She roared.

"Lulu's pregnant."

"What did you fucking say?"

"I said Lulu is PREGNANT!"

"Oh Yevon, tell me you're not the father."

"Ri, if I told you that, I'd be lying to you."

Rikku turned away from him. She slid to the floor until she was on her knees. She put her face in her hands and began to sob. "How could you?" She yelled, "I thought you loved me. I thought I mean something to you. You promised you'd never break my heart!"

"I do love you. I made a mistake. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What are you going to do?" She asked wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I'm going to marry her" he whispered in a pained voice.

"WHAT?" She said turning to look at him through bloodshot eyes. "What the fuck is this? Goodbye?"

"Yeah, sorry for everything. Goodbye for good." He said as he turned to the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

That night Rikku packed her belongings and headed for D'jose. She would never come back to this place. Never. She swore to it. There were just held too many painful memories. And she never wanted to feel this way again.

Wakka lifted his head and took her frail hands into his large masculine ones. "Rikku, E's cunno. I never meant for any of this to happen. If only If only I hadn't let Lulu comfort me after our fight. If only I had stayed. I could have protected you. And then you wouldn't be laying here in this bed fighting for your life. Bmayca vunkeja sa

Moments later Gippal walked into the room. "There's been some new information" the young leader of the Machine Faction said. "The bullet that was removed from Rikku's lung and the metal for the lighter that was dropped when Lady Yuna's house was set on fire both have the same crest engraved into them. I spoke with Baralai and he informed me that it was the Sacred Bevellian Crest of the Summoner. Only a select few receive it. Only those who were actually sent to fight Sin received one. I also had a word with Lady Yuna and she said she had a crest like that only hers had the symbol of Besaid on it because that was where she joined with her very first aeon.

"So what's all this mean?" He asked with growing agitation.

"It means that we're dealing with an ex-summoner."

** **

AL Bhed Translations

E's cunno -I'm sorry

Bmayca vunkeja sa-Please forgive me.


	6. Nobody Knows

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Final Fantasy X or X-2. I also do not own the song "Nobody Knows" by Tony Rich Project. I used it for the title as well as the lyrics. Please don't sue me because I have nothing to give, as I am a starving artist.

A/N: This chapter is a little short and probably because it is a song fic. You'll get a long chapter on the next one I promise. Please read and review and stay tuned for chapter seven.

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 6: Nobody Knows

I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
These four walls closin' more everyday  
And I'm dying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me

Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just tumbling down  
I can say it so clearly but you're nowhere around

The warm glow from the oil lamp on the desk lit the study casting haunting shadows about the room. Baralai sat at his massive oak desk shirtless and in green flannel pajama pants. The light pounced of the curves of his chest illuminating his golden skin. He opened the bottom right drawer with the silver key that usual hung from his neck; unlocking secrets that he had thought that he had buried forever. He pulled out a black velvet box and peered in at the contents.

When Rikku had left Bevelle she had left behind all her belongings. So he decided to take the things that he treasured most and put them in a box for safe keeping. When he finally discovered when she had settled, he sent her the rest of her things. Now he sat at this desk examining the contents of that very box he had hid away less than two years ago. He pulled out a tiny stuffed chocobo, a bottle of Macalania Mist, her feathered hair clips, and a stack of photos. There had to be a good two hundred pictures in the bunch. They had been taken at various locations; on their first date, home, vacations, work, you name it and there was a picture for it. The contents of the box brought tears to Baralai's rich, deep brown eyes. _Why Had I been so stupid? Why did I let my angel get away? Why hadn't I fought to keep the woman I love in my life?_

Placing the contents back into the box, he once more locked away the precious treasure in his desk drawer. Standing, he blew out the flame of the lamp and headed toward his bedroom. If he didn't get into bed soon Paine would wake up and come looking for him. And he knew that she would ask questions that he didn't want to answer. He also knew that if she asked he wouldn't have the heart to lie to his pregnant wife.

The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me

I carry a smile when I'm broken in two  
And I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm trembling inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
I lie awake its a quarter past three  
I'm screaming at night if I thought you'd hear me  
Yeah, my heart is calling you  
And nobody knows it but me

Baralai lay in bed with his arm securely wrapped around Paine. He listened as she snored softly against his chest. Looking up at the carved wooden ceiling above him he wondered if Yevon was punishing him for loving two women at once. He couldn't figure out how he had gotten here. How he was surviving in this endless charade or how he was going to end it. All his life his one wish had been to make the people of Spira happy. And do right by them. Never asking anything in return but in his heart of hearts all he ever really wanted was the eternal love of a certain Al Bhed girl. Maybe she would have never left if he hadn't pushed her into it. But he had just been so angry when he discovered that her heart did not solely belong to him. It just wasn't like him to become jealous like that. But you know what they say, love can do strange things to you. But what could he do? It was all in the past and there was just no going back. Searing drops of pain flowed down his faintly flushed cheeks. His heart raced with each pulsating pump. His entire body became enveloped in pain. Ironically the woman lying next to him name was Paine. Pulling his young pregnant wife closer to his body he held her like there wasn't going to be a forever. He had failed to protect Rikku and she had been standing not two inches from him. What if the bullet had been meant for him? What if she was going to die because of him? He couldn't protect Rikku but come hell or high water he would protect Paine and their unborn child.

How blue can I get  
You could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now  
You know I'll be lovin' you still

Tomorrow mornin' I'm hitting the dusty road  
Gonna find you wherever, ever you might go  
I'm gonna unload my heart and hope you come back to me  
Said when the nights are lonely

The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me


	7. His Hers Theirs

A/N: My story is officially going R with this chapter. My baby is all grown up. I think this is my best story I've written and I can see how I've grown. This chapter is all a flashback.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dust bunnies.

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 7: His. Hers. Theirs.

Yuna's Pilgrimage - 5 years ago

Zanarkand Ruins

The fire glowed as everyone in the camp slept, everyone except for two kindred souls that didn't even realize that they were calling out for one another. The flame haired Besaidian sat upon a rock on a hill out the outskirts of Zanarkand overlooking the ruined city that was once the greatest attraction in Spira. He had been lost deep in thought for some time now. Thoughts of Yuna dying once the final aeon was called. Thoughts of Sin being destroyed and the calm coming. Thoughts of a certain fair haired Al Bhed girl. Rikku. He wasn't sure if he'd live past tomorrow and he needed to tell her just incase he never got to see those beautiful green swirls again.

Wakka slowly made his way down to where Rikku silently slept. Gently he shook her causing Rikku to stir. She sat up and looked into his deep brown coffee eyes. She saw the doubt, the hope, the wonder, the questions... and what looked to be hope swirling around in those beautiful orbs.

"I just...I just want to talk," he whispered.

"Ok," she said rising from the ground where she had been sleeping. The two made their way back to where Wakka had been previously sitting. Rikku sat down next to Wakka and stared out at the stars that lit up the night sky. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Wakka took a shaky breath, his hands slightly trembling. Quickly reassuring himself that he could do this. He told himself that he could tell her how he felt. He didn't have a choice. Because if there wasn't a day after tomorrow, he didn't want to die without letting her know what was truly in his heart. Clearing his throat Wakka turned to face Rikku. _Yevon, _he thought, _she's just breathtaking._

"My precious Al Bhed angel, Rikku, I..." He couldn't find the words to express what he felt. Rikku reached out and placed her sand buffed over his. Looking down at the delicate hand that rested on top of his own large masculine one gave him the boost of courage that he needed."...I love you," he whispered.

"E muja oui duu," she whispered back.

Wakka pulled her into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny frame. Rikku tilted her head up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He held her tighter as he kissed he back, trying to fight off the tears that he felt welling up in his eyes. She parted her silken lips and Wakka began to caress her tongue with his own as if to ease the pain away. He felt tears on her cheeks brushing against his owning breaking the floodgates of his own. His tears. Her tears. Their tears.

Rikku gently removed Wakka's armor and clothing with tenderness as he did the same to her. There wasn't time to time to be rough or selfish. This would be the first and last time that they explored each other's visions of love. They would die tomorrow. He would die for her and she for him. That much they knew. They would die together. Wakka placed soft kisses down her neck, on her shoulders, and her soft supple breasts. He took her tiny breast all the way into his mouth eliciting a small moan from her slightly parted bubblegum lips. She ran her long fingers through his slick hair as he moved on to give her other breast the same affectionate attention that he had given the first.

He kissed his way down her flat stomach. His heart was pounding just as hard as hers. HE wanted every touch, every kiss, every moan, and every look to count. Wakka wanted her to never have any doubts about his love for her; he wanted her to feel it throughout her entire being. Gripping her hips he kissed her belly button making her laugh. _That laugh is what keeps me same_, he thought. He slowly parted her creamy thighs revealing a very pink and glistening, virgin vagina. Lowering his mouth to her, he took his first drink of her exotic nectar. He stroked her long and gently with his velvet tongue. Her hands were still in his hair. She tugged at it as he gave he the pleasure and love she so desperately craved. Her breathing was picking up and he could hear he soft moans as she pressed his face deeper into her heavenly abyss.

He was so captivated by her that he knew there was no turning back. He looked up at her and their eyes met. She smiled. It was the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen grace her honeyed face. Her eyes begged him to become one with her. Him. Her. Them. He was helpless. All he could do was obey her silent request. Tonight he was in submission to her. The lure of he gentle soul held him captive and in his heart he knew that he honestly didn't want to be anywhere else. He slowly moved up to kiss her swollen lips marked by his passion for her. A smile rested on them. Wrapping her in his arms like precious cargo; he entered her like liquid silk. She gasped, shifting to take him all the way in at a comfortable position. The two became one. Slowly he slid in and out of her rocking gently trying to adjust to her tight body. He knew they never truly would. This would be their first and last. Only together had they found the rhythm of their melodic dance that flowed like the ocean's waves crashing against the shoreline. His tears rolled down his cheeks and onto her face mixing with the stream of tears running down her pale cheeks. They never stopped looking into each other's eyes as they made sweet love to each other. And when the last crest rose and fell the two young lovers reached their nirvana in harmony.

He held her in his arms that night. Praying to Yevon not to let tomorrow come but to stay in that night forever. He didn't want to be without her. Not the girl who had erased all the hate from his heart and replaced it with never ending love. The last tear fell from the crimson haired warrior's eye as he drifted into sleep praying for his Al Bhed angel's life to be spared. In his selflessness he gave her the greatest gift of all. Love.

A/N: I know it's really short. I hope you all don't hate it. Please read and review. And don't forget to check out the board and join if you haven't already.

www.spirasfinest. 


	8. Marriage Vows Broken

A/N: Wow there hasn't been an update from me in such a long time. I had a bad case of writer's block. But not to worry; I've been cured...for the moment. I just wanted to say thank you to Angel Taisha, Anrixan, Ying Ying 54, Steel Balrog and lots of other people that I can't think of your screen names at the moment. Ok so I'm going to stop babbling and get on with the story.

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 8: Marriage Vows Broken

Wakka woke up with a start. Groggily, he looked around before realizing where he was. He was still sitting in the red plastic hospital chair next to Rikku's bed. His beloved Al Bhed Angel lay there deathly pale in a coma. According to the doctors, Rikku's body was healing just fine; it was he soul that needed to heal the most. She was losing the will to live.

Getting up from the char Wakka stretched as the head nurse entered the room. "You should go home," she said. "Take a shower, change clothes, eat, maybe get a little sleep. When you come back we'll have a cot out just in case you'd like to stay the night with your friend."

Reluctantly, Wakka agreed. He would be no use to Rikku if he were a nervous wreck. So before heading out of the hospital he left his cell phone number at the nurses' station just in case there was a change in her condition. Then he headed home.

As Wakka arrived home he surveyed his yard looking for any sign of unusual. After all Rikku had only been shot a block from his home. He noticed that their small boat was not longer tied to its post on the modest dock just south of his house. _Maybe Tidus and Yuna took it to go visit Besaid's ruins. Yuna always went there when she needed time to think,_ he rationalized. Still, he entered his house cautiously. He secured the downstairs before making his way up. In the guestroom on the right at the beginning of the hall Yuna and Tidus were fast asleep. Seeing this caused him to be suspicious because the boat was missing. Walking further down the hall he walked into Vidina's room. His soon lay curled up in the fetal position. He pulled up the pale blue blankets that had been kicked back and tucked them around the sleeping toddler. Placing a kiss on his son's forehead he turned to leave the room but something caught his eye. The light on the baby monitor. Lulu never forgot to turn it on, in fact she was obsessive about it. This caused seeds of worry to implant in his mind. Flipping on the monitor he headed to his own room.

When he opened the door to his bedroom he noticed Lulu wasn't in bed, so he checked the bathroom and the porch; but Lulu was nowhere to be found. _Where could she be?" he thought as panic started to set in._ Surely Tidus or Yuna would have heard something had their been a break in or a struggle. And Lulu was more than capable in defending herself. She was an ex-guardian for crying out loud. Wakka looked around the room searching for clues of where his wife could be. In the walk-in closet on the floor next to the hamper he saw Lulu's Sphere Pilot RX3000 blinking. Picking it up he pressed the emission button and a screen popped up. There was a recent message on the screen.

Need 2 See U. NOW. U know where. 11:30

Wakka plopped down on his bed dumbfounded. Who was she going to see this late at night? Why was their son's monitor off? Did Tidus and Yuna know that she had left? When was she coming back? Why had she left in a time like this? Didn't she know the dangers? Where was the boat? Had she taken it? All of these questions raced through his head as he sat there an absorbed the information from his recent discoveries. _Please Yevon,_ he silently prayed, "_Don't let this be what I think it is. Please let me be wrong."_

The clock hit five and the lights on it began to flash and Wakka still sat in the same spot on the bed. Five hours had lapsed and still no Lulu. Shifting his position, a soft noise caught his attention. He heard footsteps. Lulu. She entered the room and when she saw him sitting there she had a look on her face that seem to be a mixture of horror and surprise. He was still holding the Sphere Pilot in his hands.

"Wakka, did you just get home? How is Rikku?" she asked softly.

"Actually I got home five hours ago. Where were you?" he questioned her calmly, ignoring the fact that she asked about Rikku. He didn't feel she had the right especially considering what she had more than likely been doing the night before.

Lulu faltered as he spoke. Her normally menacing look faded from her face. She was now standing a foot away from him. He could smell the cheap cologne on her pale translucent skin. In an instant his worse fears had been concerned. She had been with another man. He wondered how many other nights she had snuck out of bed and spread her legs for someone else. Lulu couldn't even look at him. Shame was etched into the features on the black mage's stony face. Wakka merely nodded as he let the Sphere Pilot fall from his hands and he stood up feeling his heart sink.

"Who is he?" he asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Wakka, please. It doesn't matter. I swear it will never happen again," She insisted.

"It does matter, Lu. It matters to me who my wife has been spread her legs for in the middle of the night? So who have you been fucking Lu? Is it only one man or are there others?"

"It's not important. It doesn't matter who. Let's just talk about this for a second."

"You know what? Fuck it. I don't want to hear the who, the when, the where, or the how. I want to hear the why, Luanna. Was I just not enough for you? Was there something you didn't like? Not big enough for you? Not rough enough?"

"Oh Wakka," she said closing the gap between them. "It isn't you. It never has been. I don't have an excuse for my actions and I refuse to make one."

"I have an idea," he said thoughtfully. "Pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house. Go back to your piece of trash lover. And don't you dare try to take my son. Don't even go into his room. He doesn't need to be tainted because his mother is a whore and can't keep her legs clothes."

"Wakka-"

"LU, Get the fuck out now!"

"Please," she begged, tears welling up in her violet eyes.

"Luanna, you need to leave now before I do something I will later regret," he said through gritted teeth. With that he walked into the bathroom slamming the door. Stripping of his clothes he climbed in the shower and turned the nozzle. He let the sizzling hot water beat down on him at full force. As if so wash the pain away. When he came out the bathroom Lulu was gone again. He wrote a quick note to Yuna and Tidus and left for the hospital. Tears of despair fell with every step he took. _So much for getting rest_, he thought.


	9. Life From Death

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these for a good couple of chapters. As always I own nothing.

A/N: This chapter is going to be very sad and the fight scene isn't very good, so I apologize before hand. I also want to say thank you again to all the authors at SF that have helped me through writing this chapter. it was difficult for me. I hope you enjoy.

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 9: Life From Death

Crystal raindrops hit the roof in loud thumps. The silver haired woman sighed as she stared out her kitchen window watching the smoke colored clouds swirl about through Bevelle's unusually stormy skies. She hated it when it rained. It reminded her of that day so many years ago that she wished she could forget. People said she had an unpleasant attitude but when it rained it only made her worse especially at this stage of her pregnancy. Moving away from the counter in front of the window she began to pace the kitchen floor as she waited for the timer to sound. Stopping in front of the stove on the island in the center of the kitchen, she picked up the small machina chocobo timer. Smiling she remembered how Rikku had presented her with the contraption as a house warming present when she and Baralai moved into their new home. Thinking of the young Al Bhed woman brought tears to crimson eyes. In the years that Paine had enjoyed the privilege of being Rikku's friend, the younger woman had become like a little sister. So much so that as soon as she found out that she was pregnant she rushed off to the Bevelle Temple to have a word with the Guardian of Records. Silent tears rolled down her porcelain face as the image of Rikku laying in a hospital bed hooked up to a zillion tubes what the Den of Woe, Sin, and Vegnagun combined could not make her do. Cry.

Recollecting herself Paine moved towards the oven door on the other side of the kitchen's island stove. Upon opening it a gust of mouthwatering aromas burst forward and enveloped her nose. Sliding on some oven mitts she pulled the glass dish from the oven and shut the door.

An eerie feeling crept up her spine. Intuition told her there was another person in close proximity of where she was standing. It couldn't be Baralai or anyone else from the group. They wouldn't sneak up on her even if she wasn't pregnant and especially now with someone trying to kill them all. She turned around and looked frantically for her dresspheres before she remembered that they'd be useless to her because of hoe pregnant she was. So instead she searched for a weapon that she could defend herself with.

She found a knife lying next to the stove on the countertop. She suddenly faltered when she felt herself begin to cramp; instinctively she knew she was having contractions. Every muscle stiffened in her body when she could no longer smell the sweetness of the Chocobo la Mango but instead it was replaced with the vile smell that was so rancid it brought a bile taste to her mouth. She knew this smell. Yes, she knew it well. Someone had snuck up on her and used a smoke bomb. Not a moment later she became surrounded in darkness. She would now have to rely on her samurai senses to make up for her lack of sight. A rough calloused hand went around her mouth from behind and she started to scream and struggle against her attacker. From in front of her she heard a loud noise and felt tiny pieces of something that felt like glass pierce her skin. She kicked hard and swung wildly with the butcher knife that she still clutched in her right hand. When she felt warm liquid on her hand she knew she had wounded one of them. The man that had covered her mouth now twisted her wrist causing her to drop the bloodied knife. He then threw her across the room. She hit something sharp and hot and assumed it to be the other side of the stove. All she could think of was protecting her baby. She didn't care if she died as long as her baby lived. She would fight until her last breath to protect her child. Burning her hands she picked up the glass dish and hurled it in the direction of the man who had just shoved the across the room into the darkness. She knew it had hit one of them when she heard the startled cry of being burned. She felt her legs losing strength, they became like jell-o and she collapsed. Hitting the floor she felt herself being dragged through the glass and water on the sandblaster tile floor as a wave of liquid pain washed over her body. She cried out in pain as contractions seized her body and she began to convulse. She heard laughter, as the footsteps of her assailants grew inaudible. They were leaving her for dead. Hot tears slid down her cheeks for the second time that night. Slipping into unconscious she called out for her husband. "Baralai..."

Baralai climbed the front steps to his house. In his hands he held a bouquet of orchids. They were Paine's favorite. Back in their Crimson Squad days she used to pick them all the time. They seemed to give her comfort. Upon entering the house he caught a whiff of something that smelled like it was burning. He figured Paine had accidentally burned dinner. _Oh well, we can order in,_ he thought. He walked down the hallway and as he approached the kitchen door he saw a puddle of fresh blood seeping out from under the door and into the walkway. Cautiously he pushed open the door; he scanned the room looking for signs of danger. That's when he saw Paine lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He rushed to her side and lifted her up into his arms as he cast a spell to try to revive her.

She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. She gazed into his deep brown eyes and smiled as he tried to cast a full cure on her but she stopped him by placing her hands over his. "The baby," she whispered.

He looked down to see the baby's head crowning slightly beneath her pale yellow sundress that was now soaked in blood. "Save our child Baralai," she said frantically.

"Ok... ok. Stay with me Paine. I can't do this without you. I've never delivered a baby before. I never made even a full year in med school."

Silently she nodded as he bended her knees and propped them up. A look of resolve washed over her face. He could tell that she was gathering every ounce of strength that she had left in an effort to save their child. He knew she would give her life before she let her child die. "Baby, I need you to start pushing for me now," he urged her gently.

Sighing, she started to push as hard as she could. Baralai screamed when all of a sudden the baby's head popped all the way out. It scared the living hell out of him. He didn't expect the baby to just come out like that. He could hear Paine softly laughing at his reaction; somehow the sound of her laugh encouraged him to be brave and continue. Kneeling between her legs he coaxed Paine to keep pushing. With one last forceful push the baby's shoulders slid out and Baralai gently pulled it the rest of the way out. When he had it securely in his arms he cut the umbilical cord. Removing his cloak he wrapped the child in it and placed the cooing baby in his wife's arms.

"It's a girl,"h e said as he wrapped his arms around them.

Paine looked up at him and smiled weakly before looking down at the beautiful little girl in her arms that resembled her. Placing a kiss on her forehead she whispered "Meja" as she took he last breath and exhaled. Her lifeless body slumped against Baralai and he began to sob.

A/N: Ok I know that was a bit sad but it was very necessary for later chapters. I hope some of you won't be mad at me. Chapter 10 is next. It's a happier chapter even though it is a filler.


	10. Lullaby

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or the song Lullaby by Creed. But I do own Meja! She is mine! Thank you Angel Taisha for helping me come up with her name!

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 10: Lullaby

Baby Meja squirmed in Baralai's arms as he carried her through the corridors of the hospital. Bevelle's Corner's Office had removed Paine's body and his house was crawling with Spira's International Police Department homicide detectives. He couldn't go home and he really didn't want to stay in Bevelle for that matter. So after having his daughter checked out and given the proper care for a newborn he headed for the only place he could bare to be. With friends. Bundling up Meja he boarded an airship to Besaid. It had been three days since Paine had died and the pain in his heart felt like a gaping hole.

He arrived in the waiting room and immediately Leblanc came and took Meja from his arms and began to rock the fussing child. Yuna came and wrapped her arms around him and together they cried. He didn't care if crying made him look like less of a man; he was grieving. Wiping the tears from his eyes he and Yuna made their way towards the rest of the group. They all looked quite grim.

"So, Lai, how come you named her Meja," she said with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"It was Paine's last word. Meja. Live," he said becoming choked up once more.

"I think its beautiful, Love," Leblanc cooed as she twirled the baby's raven colored hair.

Baralai had been amazed when the baby had been born with a head full of black hair. Her eyes were a deep crimson almost rust color. Baralai had no idea how he was going to raise a child all on his own. He knew that Paine had some kind of legal document down at the Bevelle Temple Recorder's Office where she had spoken with the Guardian of Records. He hadn't had the opportunity to go and pull the file yet but as soon as he was done here in Besaid, it would be the first thing he attended to. He couldn't bring back Paine but he would most certainly carry out her last wishes.

Looking up Baralai saw Wakka off in a corner by himself. He had heard the news about Lulu and he knew that the guy must have been going through hell. Wakka lifted his head and caught Baralai's eye as he looked up and surveyed the room. He attempted a smile but the pain wore through and his effort was in vain. A moment passed and there was a silent understanding that the past couple of days hurt too much to focus any energy on anything else.

Hours flew by and people came and went until the only people left in the drab waiting room were Wakka, Baralai, Leblanc and Nooj. That's when the news came. A glimmer of hope. The doctor strode confidently into the room and informed them that Rikku's condition was drastically improving. They had taken her off live support and the ventilator; her body was now functioning perfectly well on its own. Before the doctor could finish briefing them, a pudgy nurse with washed out blonde hair came panting into the room. "Doctor, doctor."

"What is it, Leilos?" he asked impatiently. "She's...awake!" he gasped.

"Rikku?" he questioned now giving him his full attention.

"Yes, and she's asking for a grilled chocobo sandwich with lettuce, tomato, avocado, and tons of mayo on sourdough bread."

The doctor chuckled. "It's a good sign that she has an appetite." Turing to the flustered party before him he asked if they would like to accompany him to Rikku's hospital suite. And of course they didn't decline his invitation.

* * *

After Rikku had been thoroughly checked out and she had eaten two grilled chocobo sandwiches with extra mayo and avocado she commanded that Meja be brought to her.

When Baralai finally brought the squirming child to her tears began to fall from her eyes. She felt guilty that she had lived and Paine didn't. It wasn't fair that Paine had a child and had been murdered. She had nothing and had lived. At that moment she resolved to be there for Meja. Paine had grown up among the Al Bhed and she had loved them dearly. She would make sure that her daughter had a piece of her mother's culture. She was going to need a woman to come to as she got older and Rikku was going to be there.

Meja began to whimper and holler. Sitting up Rikku rocked her and began to sing her a song. It was the one that her mother had sang to her and Paine as children. It went this way:

Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep

If there's one thing I hope  
I showed you  
If there's one thing I hope  
I showed you  
Hope I showed you

Just give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Just give love to all

All my love in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
Will rest in peaceful sleep

I know there's one thing that  
you showed me  
I know there's one thing that  
you showed me  
That you showed me

Just give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all  
Let's give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all


	11. A Revenge Plot Thickens

A/N: I'm sorry for such a long wait with this but I wanted to complete it first and then go back and do some editing. I have written an interlude to this before I start writing the sequel. So I need ideas for what to title it. There are about maybe 10 chapters left in this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And thank you to all of you who helped me out with this. Don't forget to check out. . I'm putting an orginal smutlet up there. By the way. All are welcomed to post their works their!

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 11: A Revenge Plot Thickens

The room was almost too quiet. Shadows cast against the walls from the glow of the fireplace. He stood in the corner of the room watching her sleep. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was here lying in his bed. He was so giddy with happiness that the thought of giving up his plan for revenge had crossed his mind once or twice. But no, he just couldn't give up on it. He had already killed one of them and there was no going back now. He had to finish them all off. They had taken something from him and he would make them pay.

Moving across the room he sat down on the bed next to the beautiful sleeping black mage. He still couldn't believe that she had left her husband for him. After she had reassured him a million times that she didn't reveal to Wakka who he was, he smiled and welcomed her into his fortress. He would have to keep his plans under tighter wraps now that she was to be staying here because Luanna would never allow him to get away with murdering her friends. Luanna. He had always called her Luanna. He had never liked Lulu and refuse to refer to her as such.

Rising from the bed he left the room and headed for his study. He had decided that he didn't want them all dead. To suffer yes, but dead no. The reason he had decided that he didn't want them all dead was because some things were worse than death and he'd rather see them suffer. Some of his vendettas were more personal than others. Like the ones he had against Yuna and Baralai. The others were just collateral damage for helping them. He would let Baralai live but not before taking out everyone he had ever loved. Paine was already dead, so all that was left to cripple him was Gippal and Rikku. He didn't have the heart to kill the man's child. It was an innocent baby and therefore deserved to be spared. But Gippal and Rikku would have to die. Especially that stupid bubbly Al Bhed girl. Baralai had thought that he was quite clever in having a cover that Rikku was teaching at Bevelle's International Academy. But he knew better. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. He knew that Rikku had been Baralai's girlfriend and not just a teacher he had hired to teach Al Bhed History 101. He had missed the first time but he wouldn't miss again. He would make sure the blonde bitch never woke up from her coma. And Gippal, that despicable greasy Al Bhed trash. He couldn't understand the dear sweet Praetor's attraction to the Al Bheds. Even his wife Paine was considered to be one of those desolate creatures.

Baralai Kinneas had been his first love. The first person to break his heart. He had thought things to be perfect between them but then Baralai had broken things off when he had joined the Crimson Squad. He had told him he didn't belong there. No he didn't belong fighting along side a bunch of filthy ragamuffins. And that's how he met that twit Gippal. Although it had been short lived he couldn't forget it nor forgive it. Yes, Baralai would pay; he'd pay with those he loved. And he would never suspect him. No, he'd never believe he of all people would be behind it.

Flipping on his iSphere he began to type out orders that were to be e-mailed to his minions. He wanted Gippal dead by daybreak. He didn't have time to waste. After he finished sending out his messages he shut down his equipment. Before leaving the room he enchanted it with a spell to make it appear as if the room wasn't even there making it blend in with the rest of the corridor. Then he headed for bed and the lovely mage that lay in it.


	12. Her Confessions

A/N: Since I got some lovely reviews I decided to update a little sooner. I plan on getting the rest of this thing up by the end of next weeks so that I will be free for the summer to finish writing the Interlude and the Sequel. If you guys have any suggestions for titles or idea please let me know. Now on to the story. I hope you enjoy.

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 12: Her Confessions

Rikku stood in the living room of her cottage and cursed herself. How could she have been so stupid as to invite Baralai to stay with her until he found a new home for him and Meja? Paine had been like a sister to her and there was no way that she could let her best friend's child go back to that house. Of course at the time she hadn't figured in that Baralai would have to come too because that was Meja's father. And then again Baralai had not turned her away when she had no place else to go. But could she really do the same for him as he had done for her?

Sitting down on the sofa her face twisted with confusion. She knew that she still loved Baralai and she knew that deep down he loved her back. But then Baralai had just lost Paine and she knew he loved her very much. Besides her heart was still pulling her towards Wakka. And not to mention that Wakka's wife had left him and their son for another man. Neither of her love interests were in any position to be rekindling old romances. She didn't even know who she loved more or who she wanted to be with. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know but she knew the time was coming where she would have to choose. It was just a feeling that she had. And it didn't help that she had been close to both of their wives. Lulu had been like a mother figure to her and she and Paine were like sisters. How then, could she be with the father of one of her best friend's children?

Baralai entered the house with a fussing Meja in his arms. He tried in vain to maneuver the bottle in her mouth all the while trying to balance a bag of groceries in the other arm. Standing up Rikku took the bag from Baralai and took it into the kitchen. When she returned she saw Baralai nuzzle his daughter and gently rocked her as he coaxed the bottle into Meja's mouth. She had to admire him for being such a dutiful father. She had a feeling that Meja was going to grow up spoiled and overprotected.

"Rikku, can I ask you a question," Lai' asked once he had placed a sleeping Meja in her bassinette.

"Sure," she replied as she started to put the groceries away.

"Why in Yevon's name did you buy a house so close to the Moonflow?"

"Because it was pretty," she simply replied.

"Because it was pretty," he repeated. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you are still seventeen. You know what kind of effect the Moonflow has on people yet you still move less than a quarter mile from it. And all because it was pretty."

"You know those are just rumors," she said evenly.

"Oh really?" Baralai retorted. "You mean to tell me that you haven't felt more depressed since moving into this morbidly "pretty" house. You sure don't seem to be you usual bubbly self these days. You know as well as I do that the pyreflies in the Moonflow feed on pain, insecurities, fear, and desire. You know that they speak to you emotions. And if I recall correctly didn't Gippal find you here with your wrists slit shortly after you moved here? After you fled Bevelle."

"Shut up you son-of-a-bitch! Just shut the fuck up! How dare you! You've got no call throwing that up in my face you bastard!" She yelled.

"So what, you like being depressed? You like feeling worthless and self-loathing? Oh wait, I get it. You want to die. Don't you? Don't you, Rikku? Answer me," he said grabbing her by her wrists pulling her towards him.

Tears began to flow in rapid streams down Rikku's sand-buffed cheeks. "Yes," she finally whispered.

"What?" Baralai said slightly taken aback by her reply. "What do you mean yes?"

"You don't know how its been for me Lai'," she said pulling away from his grasp. "You want to know the real reason I left you Baralai? Do you really want to know Lai?"

When he didn't answer and just continued to stare at her in disbelief she continued to speak. "I left you because I miscarried your child and I couldn't live with myself. Yes, I was pregnant. Four months along. It's all my fault too. You told me not to go on that mission with the Gullwings because I was ill. But no I didn't listen. I thought that I was fine. It was a boy you know. After I lost our son I just couldn't deal. So I ended things between us. And now I feel guilty because if I had just been honest with you we would never have broken up and we would still be together. You wouldn't have married Paine. And she would still be alive. It would have been me who died giving birth to Meja. Not Paine. It's all my fault. And all because I couldn't admit the truth and my shame."

Baralai scooted closer to Rikku and wrapped his broad arms around her frail frame as she slumped against the floor. He hadn't realized how skinny she had become. Pushing back some tear soaked strands of hair from her face he tilted her head up to look at him. "Kiki, it is NOT your fault. It is not your fault that Paine is dead. And you shouldn't have been ashamed of having a miscarriage. I would have understood. You should have told me. I had a right to know."

Looking up at him Rikku wiped her eyes. "Lai, I wanted to tell you. I really did. I was just so scared that I was dreaming it. That maybe if I said anything I really wouldn't be pregnant. And when I lost our son I felt so ashamed. You know that it's a Yevonite custom that women who lose children to miscarriages are weak and not fit for duties as a wife. And we weren't even married. And Yevon means everything to you. You're the fucking Praetor for Yevon's sake."

"Rikku Annalise Chitila," he said cupping her delicate face in his masculine hands. " I could never be ashamed of you. NEVER. You are more than fit to be a wife. And you are definitely NOT weak. I have never stopped loving you. Do you understand me? Never."

Slowly she nodded without making a sound. They sat there for a little while huddle together on the kitchen floor. At times they both cried for Paine and others for their dead unborn son. But they knew that eventually they had to move forward. Now that she had told Baralai the truth she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.


	13. Two Suspects and an Untold Story

A/N: Another update! We're getting close to finding out who the villain is. There should hopefully be an update everyday next week except for Friday because I graduate on Friday and will not be able to get online to upload chapters. So maybe there will be a double post on Thursday. I hope you like this chapter.

Two Worlds Apart

Chapter 13: Two Suspects and an Untold Story

Gippal burst through the doors of Chateau Leblanc and ran straight into the conference hall. Everyone sat around the long oak table staring at him with amusement as the breathless man tried to recompose himself.

Nooj looked rather annoyed as his gaze rose from his timepiece. "You're late," the death seeker sneered.

"And with good reason, Cap'n," Gippal replied with his trademark smirk. "I've narrowed our suspects down to two possible summoners."

"Well, don't keep us waiting, Love. Do tell us," Leblanc said.

"Given the evidence that was collected at the scenes of all three crimes and the final results to the analizations we discovered that there were only two summoners that came out of Bevelle during the same year as Yuna. And those people are Dona and Issaru."

"It couldn't be either one of them," Baralai objected. "Especially not Dona. She came from Killika. That is where she received her first aeon. She only completed her battle training in Bevelle. And Issaru couldn't have. We grew up in the temple together. "

"Well, maybe Issaru," Wakka said warily. "But why not Dona? She seemed like cold, hard bitch, ya?"

"Why not Issaru," Tidus shot back. "Did it slip your mind that he tried to kill us when Seymour commanded it? Right before they threw us into Via Purifico? Sure Dona has been a bitch and all but she couldn't have that much coldness in her."

"She was recently married after all," Yuna chimed in. "And don't forget that she is about a good four months pregnant."

"Look you guys, I'm just giving you the facts as I have them," Gippal banked annoyed.

"I'm inclined to agree with Tidus and Yuna about Dona on this one," Rikku said quietly from her place next to Baralai.

Baralai gave her a pleading look as if to beg her not to tell some important secret.

"Well she would never have murdered Paine. So it couldn't have been her," Rkku continued.

"What makes you so sure it isn't her?" Nooj asked inquisitively.

"Because they are sisters," Baralai replied sending a shockwave through the room. "Paine never wanted anyone to know about her past or her family. She resented them. I guess you all don't know that Sir Auron was Dona and Paine's father. Their mother was High Priestess Asianna of Bevelle. She died in childbirth with Paine. Paine was only six and Dona eight when Sir Auron left for Lord Braska's pilgrimage. He left them in the Killika Temple. Shortly after he left Sin struck Killika's port and an Al Bhed man and his family rescued her."

"That Al Bhed family was my Uncle Luz and that family was mine," Rikku said softly. "Every summer until Paine was a teenager she would come to visit. That is when she decided to leave Killika for good and come to live in Bikanil with my Aunt and Uncle. The Orteco's. They adopted her. That's why Paine's last name is Orteco and Dona's last name is Hiro like her father."

"Paine never forgave Dona for going to Bevelle every summer to train to be a Priestess and leaving her behind. So eventually they lost contact," Baralai continued. "Paine never forgave Sir Auron for abandoning them either. When Sir Auron returned from the Farplane shortly after Paine and I were married, she refused to spend time with him. She was so ashamed of her past that's why nobody knew about Dona except Rikku and me. Dona would never have murdered Paine because deep down she loved her little sister. She even tried to convince her to come to her wedding but Paine refused."

"Holy Shit!" Tidus remarked.

"You're fucking shitting me right Lai?" Gippal said. "So that means that our attacker is Issaru. I never liked the bastard. Sucks to have your ex-boyfriend kill your wife."

With one fluid motion Baralai glided across the room grabbing Gippal by the neck and slammed him onto the granite floor. His chocolate eyes blazing with fury. "Shut the fuck up," he roared. "Don't ever speak of my wife in such a manner again or you won't have to worry about some unknown assailant because I will kill you myself." With that Baralai release him and walked out of Chateau Leblanc slamming the door before continuing on his way back to the Moonflow.


End file.
